Frosted Flakes
by Yattataco
Summary: Well, uh...kind hard, but pure funniness! They are out one day and it starts snowing...and thers' dancing...just read!


Frosted Flakes  
  
arched eyebrowAnyone care to tell me what OOC means? I realleh dont know. Well,hm,I was talking to this guy I knowshifty glance and he had curly long dirrty blonde hair,and I was eating cereal,and I said,"like Frosted Flakes,sugar coated with sprinkles of dandruff." and he was all staring at me,like "you trying to make a move on me?" I fell out of my chair,yeah he was cyute but....he was cyute... So, I smiled all Daisuke-like, "Yersh."  
  
So,there's a detailed explanation about where the title came from,not that you'd care,but you know.  
  
Title Frosted Flakes Author Kazuhiko Feedback Yes,if you dont mind. moriyasureikoyahoo.com Rating PG-13 Category humor,to me its funneh Pairing(s) Takeru/Daisuke Disclaimer What is a disclaimeR? Well,I dont own these charras,but this actually happened...some of it...so,I do own this storeh... Author's Note 1 I dunno. Oh,and like,I dunno,realleh crazeh and it's realleh crazeh. Author's Note 2 ...everything I try to say to you,comes out wrong it never comes out right... Pairing Note Daikeru,Takesuke. Take your pick,not my bishounen. Ages/Timeline Daisuke and Takeru are about 14.  
  
The sun beat down on the two teenagers as Takeru peeled a banana,taking small bites. Daisuke stirred his milk shake,mumbling about how Arnold whatever was running for governor and that if he had became governor,you'd expect to see his movies taking up all theaters.  
  
"Even if he was governor,"Takeru started,tossing the banana from one hand to the other,"he couldn't do that."  
  
Daisuke arched an eyebrow and shot him a look of annoyance and glaring. "You question me? For,I Daisuke,I don't lie. I know Arnold."  
  
Takeru sweatdropped,"Dais,it'd be a miracle if you ever got a simple smile from Hilary Duff! There's no way you could know Arnold."  
  
Daisuke arched his other eyebrow. "You don't believe me?"  
  
Takeru rolled his eyes."Even Yama hasn't met Arnold yet. You havta be big to even be in the same room as him!"  
  
Daisuke nodded,"But I tell you,we,me and Arnold,"he pointed to his head,"we're connected."He insisted through his milk shake.  
  
Takeru shrugged,deciding to drop the subject. "How's Jun?"  
  
Daisuke looked over to him,un fazed. "I knew you would change the subject to her,"he shuddered,"but she's just fine."  
  
Takeru nodded,staring into his empty cup."She's just stupid."  
  
Daisuke nodded,biting into his chicken teriyaki sub from Subway. Now,don't get me wrong,he didn't need a diet or was he on one,but Subway knows how to attract everyone. Believe me,I know   
  
Takeru started to peel his banana again. "I mean,she used to just be crazy,but when she tried to jump down from the balcony and land on Yama,I knew she was insane." He examined the banana and took a larger bite then before.  
  
Daisuke grinned,licking his lips. He mumbled something about be realited to stupid people,and he started cackling like a madman.  
  
Takeru blinked,looking around to see the whole lunch area was staring at the two. "Hey,Dais..."Takeru started when the redhead stopped laughing.  
  
"Well,that was fun,"Daisuke plastered a teasing smile on his lips.  
  
Takeru smiled,"You had everyone here staring at you a second ago,"  
  
Daisuke shrugged. "Half the people here are just jealous cuz I look better then they do,"he joked,spooning in some cookie dough ice cream.Yousa have to escuse me,I am kinda self obsorbed  
  
Takeru smiled,finishing off his banana. "Dais--"  
  
Daisuke stood up,"Wait wait,before you say anything. Wanna know something?"  
  
Takeru shrugged,blue eyes showing little emotion. In a few seconds he'd forget what he was about to say,because Daisuke would ramble about how much he hated Britney She-gets-her-clothes-from-Sears. I realleh hate Britney  
  
"I added someone to my Slam List. Hilary Duff."  
  
Takeru blinked. "How can you hate Hilary Duff?"  
  
Daisuke grinned,squeezing his paper cup and throwing it at some girl's head. He ducked when the girl turned around and she glared at Takeru.  
  
Takeru turned around,and the girl slapped him.  
  
Daisuke grinned,sitting back into his chair as Takeru glared at him,rubbing his cheek.  
  
Daisuke again started cackling. "Hilary Duff can't sing,can't act,and she's,"he smiled,"ditzy."  
  
Takeru looked unfazed,and a little like Yamato.  
  
Daisuke blinked,"Don't look at me like that.It's scary. Eee..."  
  
Takeru continued his burning gaze. He knew Daisuke hated when he did that,and he liked testing the moment.  
  
Daisuke looked around,trying to shake off Takeru's eyes. "STOP IT DAMN IT!" He stood up,one fist clenched.  
  
Takeru smiled,looking back down at his banana peel. "Two words for ya;anger management."  
  
Daisuke arched his eyebrow,"Tell your brother that,"  
  
Takeru stood up,taking two dollars out of his pocket. "Well,I will. I'll tell him you said,though."   
  
Daisuke's eyes went big. "Do-do-do,"  
  
Takeru sighed,"Out with it!"  
  
Daisuke plastered a grin on his face,"Don-dadadadada,Don't....dadadadada..." He stood up,and Takeru started walking away.  
  
Daisuke looked around,staring at the two dollars Takeru had left as a tip. Daisuke made sure noone was looking and he snatched it up quickly and slammed into his pocket. Grinning,he staggered off like some drunk guy,humming to 'Magic Stick' by 50 Cent.  
  
"I pop a lotta sh cuz I can back it up,my left stroke's the death stroke..."  
  
Takeru looked back at him,face of disguist. "Do you know what that song's about?"  
  
Daisuke grinned,"I'll show you magic,wha wha,Magic...I got the magic stick..."  
  
Takeru shook his head, "Then I'll tell him how pervy you are," He stuck out his tounge and Dais touched it.  
  
"Icky,it's wet."  
  
Takeru blushed,"Duh,tounges are gonna be wet."  
  
Daisuke looked at the finger he used to touch Take's tounge. "Wanna know what else gets wet after being touched by a tounge?"  
  
Takeru glared at him. "Horny Bastard."  
  
Daisuke pouted,"I was talking about my finger. Now who's horny,huh?!"  
  
Takeru sighed,"That's not what I expected."  
  
Daisuke frowned,"What?"  
  
Takeru pointed to a jewelry store,where the place was being robbed. "We should go help."  
  
Daisuke let out a snrk noise, "So we can get shot or something? Right now,they're gonna need a lotta hope,"he stopped as Takeru started walking to the place. Daisuke grabbed Takeru and pulled him onto the ground.  
  
"Are you kidding me?! You can and most likely will get KILLED if you RUN INTO THERE!"  
  
Takeru smiled,"But that man needs help." He looked so innocent,Daisuke sighed. "Hello Hell." He rolled off of Takeru who ran into the store.  
  
The robber,who by the looks of it,needed a serious shower,held the gun up at Takeru's head when he walked in. "Little brat,what are you doing here?!"  
  
Takeru smiled,hands up in the air. "Nothing."  
  
The robber,grunted,he held the gun in the air and started shooting.  
  
Daisuke blasted his walkman,and the robber started screaming.  
  
"What I got you gotta get it put it in you...give it away give it away give it away now....hell yes..." the band suung.  
  
The robber lyed on the ground shaking. Daisuke kicked him. "Are you trying to say this song sucks!?"  
  
Takeru pulled Daisuke out of the store and they continued to walk over to Yama's apartment. It started snowing and Daisuke grinned.  
  
"Hey,right now,you're hair looks like frosted flakes sugar coated with snow. Unless that's dandruff or something,"  
  
Takeru twitched. "Loser,"  
  
Author's Notes:I could just keep adding to this,but I have another project I have to work on right now...so...review flame whatever,whatever.Oh,and its hot outside,and I'll esplain that when I update this. 


End file.
